


Find the Fire in your Eyes

by smaragdbird



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good old post-mission h/c between Brock and Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find the Fire in your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=47190274#t47190274) prompt

Steve had suggested more than once that Brock should’ve gone to the infirmary but Brock had declined every single time. Despite the lingering effects of being electrocuted, he could take care of himself. And if not, he knew how to lie on the couch and pray for morning.

When the doorbell rang his primary emotion was no. But lying on the couch wasn’t actually any less painful than walking around and it could be Jack with take out so he dragged himself off the sofa and shuffled towards the door. If it was some fucking missionaries he’d shoot them and claim self-defence. Anyone would understand.

It wasn’t Jack. But it also wasn’t Mormons. Instead Steve stood on his doorstep with take out. He looked unfairly attractive and healthy when he had been subjected to the same electrocution as Brock had been.

“Hi”, Steve said. “I wanted to see how you were doing. You looked pretty crappy earlier on.”

“Thanks”, Brock drawled.

Steve held up the bag. “I’ve got take out.”

“Bribery will get you everything.”

“Even entrance to your apartment?” Steve grinned.

Brock rolled his eyes and stepped aside. “Come in.”

It wasn’t the first time Steve had come over, mostly because he claimed that his apartment felt too big for him. And probably also because Steve knew it was bugged. Brock didn’t mind. Steve was surprisingly good company and it didn’t hurt that he was pretty to look at.

“Make yourself at home”, Brock said and gestured to the direction of the kitchen while he shuffled back to the couch.

“Did you take painkillers?” Steve asked from the kitchen.

“Don’t need them”, Brock yelled back.

“Judging by the way you walk you’re goddamn liar”, Steve said but Brock could hear the smile in his tone.

“Did Captain America just curse?” Brock teased him when Steve appeared in the living room carrying two plates.

“Don’t tell anyone”, Steve grinned and sat down next to him. “I’ve been trying to convince whoever’s listening in that I think disco music is the best thing ever.”

“Yeah, I heard about that.” In fact the analyst in question had demanded they put Steve o top of their hit list if she had to listen to one more god-awful disco song.

“That was fast.” Steve looked more than pleased with himself.

They ate mostly in silence while watching some stand up comedian who told a story about playing Tom Jones What’s new pussycat twenty one times in a row at a diner that led to Steve getting an unholy glee in his eyes.

“If you even think about doing this while I’m in hearing distance, they’ll never find your body”, Brock threatened.

“Wouldn’t dream of it”, Steve said with the worst innocent face Brock had ever seen.

“Maybe you should’ve stayed in the infirmary”, Steve said as he watched Brock bite back a pained groan as he leaned backwards against the couch.

“I’m rather in pain in my own home than in the hospital”, Brock replied.

“I know how that feels.” Steve stretched out his arm along the back of the couch. If Brock let his head fall back he would rest it on Steve’s arm.

“Yeah? Got any of that super soldier serum in your pants to make me feel better?” The innuendo didn’t even occur to him until he saw the blush on Steve’s cheeks.

Steve snorted and went back to watching the show. And Brock realised suddenly that Steve was flirting with him, clumsy and old school but definitely flirting. He bit his lips to keep himself from smiling and decided to test the waters by resting his head on Steve’s outstretched arm. From the corner of his eye he could see how Steve very carefully kept looking at the TV.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?” Steve turned his head to look at him. Brock could see the hesitation hiding there.

“I’ve done enough work today. It’s your turn.” He tilted his head invitingly. “C’mere.”

Steve leaned in slowly, holding Brock’s gaze until it was impossible to do so. His arm slipped from the back of the couch to Brock’s shoulders and he used his other hand to tilt Brock’s head slightly for a better angle. Their lips met and Brock hadn’t even realised how much he wanted this until this moment. 

Steve was gentle and inexperienced and Brock couldn’t get enough of him. He sunk his hands into Steve’s hair to deepen the kiss and Steve managed to slip onto his lap without breaking it.

“Was this your first kiss since 1945?” Brock asked as they separated.

Steve actually looked annoyed at the question. “What if it was?”

“Nothing”, Brock grinned. “Guess I was just curious.” This had the potential to go so fantastically, horribly wrong that he could barely imagine it. And yet he found that he couldn’t care less.

“Want to be my second kiss since 1945 as well?” Steve asked with a smirk. And before Brock could think of something to say Steve was kissing him again and well, some things just had priority.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
